Kaytlin Mackenzie Hart
by Sorchaa
Summary: XCurrenyly under constrcution.Sry for the messX Kaytlin was given up of adoption shortly after her birth, and she know's something's up when she starts getting visions of what's to come..read and find out if she finds her family..or if YKW finds her fir
1. Prolouge

**Kaytlin Mackenzie Hart…Draco's sister**

(Alexie is pronounced as A-lex-i)

An: I don't own HP, But some of the characters I do...Like Kaytlin, Alexie, Caine, and Nicklin...On Ward to the story...Chapters might be short but bare with me...thanks, Ice Princezz

* * *

_A boy, with pale blonde/ white hair, slicked back, sat at the edge of the vision._

_ What is this? Why Show me Him?_

_**You are to help this boy. Help him as you must. You are his last hope of survival. **_

_The boy stood and just waited. A full minute passed when he finally turned around and looked at me. His gray eyes were looking at me, but I knew they were actually going right threw me. He took a deep breath as to yell when something darted past me. Then he jumped._

_No!_

_I stood paralyzed as I watched the creature turn around. He had a face so wicked, I thought I might jump off. This one looked directly at me._

** You will be next, dear girl. **

* * *

"No!" I cried, the scream echoed threw the classroom.

"Pick her up carefully. No need to startle her anymore then she is." A male's voice commanded

"Is she going to be okay?" A boy's voice asked

"Take her to the nurse." The male demanded.

"I'm fine." I said as I opened my gray eyes.

Looking around, I saw girls whispering fiercely behind/ above me. Three boys and our teacher were huddled above my body.

"You still need to go to the nurse, Ms. Hart." He said as I sat up

"I'm okay, really. No need to worry my rents."

"Alexie and Caine will walk you down." He said as the boys pulled me to my feet.

We walked out of the classroom and down the hall. They pulled me into a hall way where the cameras wouldn't see us hanging about.

"What happened? Did you see something?" Caine asked as he jumped up and down in front of me.

"A boy."

"Was anything said?" Alexie asked

"For me to help him. That's all."

"I told you she gets a British accent when she gets one of these." Caine said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and looked at my eyes. "And her eyes are bluish, not so gray."

"Leave her alone. This is stupid. She could have been hurt and your asking her dumb questions, instead of taking her to see the nurse." A new voice came from behind us.

"Damn it Nicklin. Don't scare her like that." Caine said making me laugh as always.

"She had a black out, that's all. Leave her be." Nicklin said and walking forward.

"It was a vision." Alexie said stepping in front of me

Nicklin stopped and stared at me. "You are letting them get these stupid ideas into your head. You don't have visions that make you help people. Stay away from them, before your mind gets to high in the clouds and you get hurt." He said and walked away

"The boy looked familiar. Like I knew him, but I don't know from where." I said picturing him in my mind. 'Malfoy? Who could you be?'

* * *

_You may be wondering by now, who I am and what is going on…Well let me start at the beginning. An introduction as you would say._

_My name is Kaytlin Mackenzie Hart. I am 15 years old. My hair reaches my back side and is pale blonde, almost white. Not bleached, naturally. My eyes are gray, but as one of my best friends has said they turn bluish. Mostly after my vision._

_I have no clue as to why I have them but they do. All kinds of strange things happen to me, and I can never explain them to anyone, except Caine and Alexie. Nicklin use to believe, but he shut me away from him after I told him his mother was going to die in a car wreck… and not to long after it happened. I have visions; I guess they are to help people. I'm guessing that because that's how I met Alexie and Caine. My Parents think I'm a mental case for it, but oh well. I also can, as Alexie says, conjure up things put of thin air. I was 12 the first time I did that. I was grounded and wasn't allowed to go swim with them and when they came over my house to play, I had a baby pool in my bedroom. I couldn't figure out it got there, but I got in a lot of trouble for it being there._

_My friends think I'm special. Caine and Alexie think I'm some kind of witch or sorceress. Those two are cousins. I meet them when I had a vision of Alexie being hit by a car running after a ball. I spent two weeks in the hospital for saving him, we were 11. Caine has always had and always will have his shoulder length black/brown hair (Dyed). Alexie, also known as Alx, has short light brown hair Both of them have brown eyes that is almost the color of honey. Nicklin has my best friend since we were three. He has chocolate colored hair and eyes. And no matter how much you try, it never goes down._

_Now you know my closest friend, now you will know my enemies, including my closest one. Clara and, her twin brother, Ben Whiteman. They have picked on me since the beginning of junior high. My adoptive brother, Zack Nathan Hart. He has lived with me for all of his 15 years._

_I found out I was adopted when I got a letter, addressed to me, to go to this weird school. I asked my parents if they were trying to send me to boarding school, but they had no clue. The next letter came from a female. She wanted me to come visit her and her family in Britain. In a Manor, Wiltshire, in southwest England. I wanted to know who this Narcissa Black was, so I asked my parents. They finally told me and thus it gave Zack the right to be mean. After reading the cursed letter, one that made my world crash down around me, I began to have these vision._

_Oh yeah. If you couldn't tell by now, this is the story of my life…also the visions to help people, find my family, and stop an evil guy from killing my friends._


	2. Chapter 1

Kaytlin Mackenzie Hart…Draco's sister

Chapter 1

_After school, we (Caine, Alexei, and I) go to Alexei's house and hang out. Today is tutor day. We each have our good areas, and help each other out. Caine has History and Art. Alx has Math and Science. I have History and English, also short stories._

_Because of what happened to his mother Nicklin stopped joining our study group.. Now he has a girlfriend and his grades are dropping quickly. None of us are popular, but his looks can get any girl he wants. And I'm not trying to get at that I want him too. He's been my best friend forever, and I'm not the type to fall for him as most would think. I know him too well. I am happily involved with Caine. We've known each other long enough to go out, b1ut not as Nicklin and I know each other. We've only dated for four months and it's been fun._

_Creating a fun atmosphere, Caine put snacks on the table as we sat down to get busy. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

_

"Do you think he broke his head?" A voice asked above

"Enough." Hermonie said and there was a light slapping sound

"Foul little brat?" Ron said ad Draco sat up. "Who's a Foul little brat?"

"Ginny better not find out." Harry said and looked up to find their teacher standing behind him.

"How is your head, malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked

"It's fine." Malfoy said

"Just take him to the infirmary and get back here for class, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley"

"Knowing that you two will be helping me makes me fell so safe." Draco said sarcastically

Lifting Draco to his feet, Ron almost dropped the blonde boy and received a glare from his girlfriend. They walked out of the room and finally ended up in the infirmary. As they laid Draco on the bed for Madame Pomfrey to look at, he was out again.

"Maybe she won't have to find out about this. I mean it would only upset her." Ron suggested as the walked out of the room.

* * *

"No way. We wouldn't let her get hurt. She just fell asleep doing her homework, Mrs. Hart. We'll have her home in a half an hour." Alx's voice said somewhere behind me. "Ok Good bye."

"Oh my gods…" I said as I tried to sit up. "What in the world happened?"

"Possibly a concussion. You hit the table pretty hard." Caine said and helped me sit straight

"Quiet down there! Alexei I thought you said your freak gang would be gone by now." His sister called "When are they going!"

"Right after we clean up!" He called upstairs and then turned to us, "and right after you tell us what you saw."

"Some boy. He was standing there looking over a cliff."

"Tell me more, tell me more… Maybe I should stop watching old movies." Caine replied

"Uh huh, well he looked like some type of rich boy. Like a prince would. He has blonde/white hair. Gray eyes that seem to burn though you, even if your far away." I said and stood. I began pacing when Alx stood too.

"Very much like your hair?" He asked

"What? The color? Oh yeah I guess, but it was shorter and slicked back." I answered looking at him; Caine obviously got the drift of what Alx was getting to.. But not me..

"Xander could help with finding him." Caine said, "He'd be willing to snoop around threw files on the web. Do you know what the boys name was?"

"Zany as it sounds, he might be able to buy us some time."

"…Zany? Not going to ask, but his name is Malfoy. I don't know if it's his first or last though."

"Xander will be able to tell us." Caine answered and walked to the phone

_Wondering what my friends are doing can take forever. It's better to wait it out. One way or another they have to spill their guts to me…

* * *

_

"Very much so…" Ginny said and turned to the door as it opened. "Hello Hermione."

"Umm… Ginny, what are you working on?"

"Trelawney's divination homework."

"She's crazy. I don't see why you took that class. I didn't."

"Regular kids take the class Mione." Ginny said and "Also I'm talking to Cho threw this new gadget George and Fred came up with.

"Question is.. Will it get you in trouble?" She asked "Because you know almost everything they come up with is dangerous and will cause you a few points for the house. Maybe you should put it away and get back to work." Hermione walked out of the room, leaving Ginny to herself again.

"Put it away? What do you think Cho?… I thought the same thing. Did you get the answer for problem 128? I cannot believe she is having us do 500 problems for tomorrow. Maybe Mione was right. She is crazy."

* * *

"Oh I told you guys she get an accent after. The boy is British any ways. So how are you going to help him, if he's so far away?" Caine asked

"No problem. We're going to Britain for the English trip threw Europe." Alx said making us all look at him.

"Making up things now? Who's delusional Kayt?" Caine said and pointed to Alx

"Loser. No we are going. Even my brother is." I said and walked towards Alx "But it isn't for another two weeks."

"Kayt…Since when did you play by the rules? Remember you bend them to fit your needs." Alx said and motioned Caine to come towards us. "We just tell your parents that we are leaving sooner. Do you think they remember what day it will be?"

"I think my parents will." I said backing up "They don't want me to go, because they think I'll find my real parents and never come back."

"Ha! You never come back. Are they mad?" Caine said not wanting to believe that I may never come home either.

"Guessing they will remember, ask them if you can leave earlier then the rest of us. Say you want to see what your real folks are like and you'll come home with us when we're ready. Tell them you could never think of leaving your friends behind."

"Friends? You think they'll fall for that?" I asked and walked to the table, grabbing my book bag and heading to the door. "I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Next time I get a vision, catch me. It hurts to hit tables ya know."

_Even though I told them I'd talk to my adopted rents, I didn't have too. My mother, my real mother sent me an airplane ticket to go visit her. So they gave in. Now we only have to think about how Caine and Alexei will be able to come with._

_Dog cages were thought of already, but Alexei wasn't willing to pose as an animal._

_Crates too. Caine is claustrophobic._

_Buying a ticket, but they all ready paid their ticket to go. They cannot get the money back._

_And lastly, We asked Nicklin. He agreed to come with and pay for the tickets. I told him, we'd work to pay him back. He said no.. He just wants to make sure I don't get hurt and we all get home.

* * *

_

_ABC order… Teehee forward and backwards… Read, review_

_Love always, Iceprincezz_


End file.
